Emptiness
by Kamiragem
Summary: Spoilers of the end of Book 2. Korra is in a moment of emptiness after losing the connection with the previous Avatars, but she is not alone.


**Spoilers of the end of Book 2 - Spirits.**

I'm sad. I've just saw this season finale and I felt so sorry for Korra. It's like she lost lots of things... I couldn't let it go without write about it. It's my first fanfic in English (and it isn't my first language), so, I'm sorry if there is some mistakes.

* * *

Two months after the battle against Vaatu (and against Unalaq), the city had returned to their usual routine. The newspapers had come to focus on the events of everyday life, nothing really big happened. Everything was normal, everything but rain. It was not the rainy season, but since the battle in the bay, it doesn't stop raining. It was constant and not very strong, and it never stops.

There was not very many spirits in Republic City. Not because the city is far away to the portals linking the two worlds, but because it is the youngest city and less spiritual of all. Nevertheless, on the island of Airbenders, some spirits roamed free and spontaneous, playing with children, helping residents, having long conversations with interested people. The place has always attracted so peaceful beings, unlike the city always bustling and noisy.

Asami Sato had managed to recover much of which had been robbed of her inheritance and was immersed in new attempt to pry Future Industries. Bolin had yet to receive some money from his act as Nuktuk, but not much, which forced him to think seriously about the future. He sold the fancy stuff he had bought and returned to live with Mako. Varrick was still running away, but his "movers" were constantly reprised in theaters.

The older brother, now as a detective, was struggling to do the best he could for the city. Mako focused to be the best for himself, Bolin and Asami. The couple was somewhat shaken by both the current problems they faced, as the action of the firebender when he met again with Avatar. It would take time until Asami forgive him again.

Korra sat with closed eyes in the most quiet of the island. Meditate never been easy, but it had been vital. Specially on the last great battle. A deep breath, two, three... A sigh.

- I think you're making rain. - Jinora spoke in a soft voice, gently.

Korra opened her eyes and welcomed the girl.

- Hey, Jinora. - Both exchanged smiles of affection. - I think that make rain is beyond my powers.

- I do not doubt anything you can do. - The little girl smiled, a flattering tone.

- Neither do I, thinking about you. - Korra returned. - What are you doing here?

Jinora sat beside Korra, a spirit shaped rabbit following her everywhere mimicked the gesture and started playing with the girl's hair.

- I came to see why you're so restless.

Korra wondered the word. _Restless_? Korra thought her life was never been so quiet as it is now. And, in hindsight, it was totally unnatural for her. But Jinora could not use to describe it as restless. Or could she?

- I think I'm quiet enough. - Avatar replied.

- Not on the outside, inside. Korra, you are so strange, there's something bothering you inside. I know that.

Korra frowned. There was nothing bothering inside, just something missing.

- I think I'm just missing something.

Ikki came flying in a spiral of wind, three mischievous spirits behind her.

- Who are you missing? Your parents? Mako? I saw that you no longer have seen him, you are no longer dating? He is dating Asami? Why do not you visit your parents, so we can visit Grandma Katara, Aunt Kya and Uncle Bumi. They are so funny!

Jinora sighed at end of quiet conversation that she expected to have with Korra. After guiding her through the spiritual world, the eldest daughter of Tenzin had become very close to Korra and cared very well.

- Yes, Ikki, I miss my parents, Katara, your uncles and also my friends. - Korra patient replied. - But that's not nostalgia that is bothering me.

- Who then? - The youngest girl asked curiously.

Korra lowered her eyes, then closed them. She did not want to have a conversation so dense with two children (even though both were talented airbenders and one of them had saved her life a few times).

- I don't know.

- Are you missing grandpa Aang? - It was the turn of Jinora ask.

Bull's eye, he thought Korra. She hadn't had much contact with Aang during her mission in this world, but no longer having a link with him (or with Wan) was a shock she hadn't admitted to anyone. The emptiness inside her, the dead connection with the avatars of the previous cycle, only not overcame the terrible feeling of having Raava torn from her soul. And she didn't like to think at that moment, the nightmares were still there, keeping the moment fresh. The emptiness was weird, it was not as if she had lost her first three elements (and _Spirits_, how cold was the world when she couldn't firebend), the soul's empty loneliness was used to be heated by the so many who came before her. The emptiness was loneliness, and loneliness afflicted her.

- Korra? Are you listening? - Ikki shook her arm to get her out of the trance. Jinora only looked her, worried.

- Yes, Ikki, do not worry. - Korra looked at Jinora. - I think you're right, Jinora, I miss the connection I had with Aang and the other avatars. I've never used that link voluntarily before, but it was always there. But now there is nothing. Maybe I just have to fill the void slowly, but it's still weird.

The older girl approached and embraced Avatar unexpectedly, as if she felt the same. Ikki joined the hug, even without understanding what was happening.

- Don't worry Korra, I will help you while you're down. I'll help you to stop the rain. - Jinora whispered. Ikki loosened them.

- Are you doing it rains, Korra? Wow!

- I'm not making the rain falls, Ikki. - Korra spoke also hold up to Jinora.

- You are... - Jinora explained. - I know it's you, when we were in the spirit world was the same.

- But we aren't in the spiritual world. - The Avatar replied.

- Yeah, but still, the connection is now open. Are you still feeling bad, why is it raining so many days? When you feel better, the rain will decrease until it stops. I'll stay with you and help you until to get better, you'll see.

- Me too! - Ikki shouted, turning back to Korra's arms, knocking all of them to the ground.

Flying on your own ball of wind, Meelo shouted and jumped on them. Several spiritual beings following behind.

- All IN KOOOORRAAA ! - He shouted , making them laugh.

The Avatar laughed for a while without feeling the cold emptiness that had pursued in recent days. She managed to get rid of the weight of children on it and ran after them in revenge. Although wet from rain, none of them cared to run around the island. None of them realized that the rain had become just a serene, none of them stopped to think about the rainbow that formed in the sky.


End file.
